


Null and Void

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Foe Yay, Friends to Enemies, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Hints of Firestar/Flamewar. She still was sure that this was bound to happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null and Void

Firestar didn't know what to expect. Flamewar didn't know why she expected anything more—they had been enemies since day one of the accursed war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and they had fought each other too many times to count. It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths once again.

"I know what you're thinking," Firestar spoke finally. She held up her servos and curled them into fists. "Haven't we been through this whole song and dance before, and that it was inevitable that we would meet again?"

Flamewar couldn't help but smile. She knew that the Autobot was right, too right in fact. She was smart; Flamewar couldn't deny that—confidence really did wonders for a warrior. Her comments were what she wanted to hear from jumping to battle. "I was thinking more about why you decided to show up, even though you know we'll fight just like always?"

Firestar tilted her helm, her tell for when she was thinking of a witty remark and a fighting move all at once. "Because we're enemies, rivals, and one of us will have to go down. Think about all the great things we could talk about until then." She clenched her fists once again.

Flamewar knew what to say before she would strike, and she did so with great relish. "Too bad I don't plan on wasting any more time, dear Firestar."

The Autobot grinned back at her, and in one swift movement, she ran towards Flamewar; she still was sure that this was bound to happen again, that someday that it would all be null and void soon.


End file.
